Entwined
by SannyLim
Summary: A merman and a male harpy, looking for each other, wanting to know each other feeling. Another one-shot for Devil May Cry fan. Rated M just to be safe.


**Entwined**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfy all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)

**Entwined**

Since when? Since when had he been here?

I have never seen him. I have always come here, alone, by myself and would quietly land on the dead tree in the middle of this lake.

I have been here for ages. I come here so often that I know this place like the back of my hand. I could tell how old each tree had been, how bad the weather affected this place, colour the tree leaves would change into depend on the weather, the season in a year, yet …

I have never seen him in a place like this.

I watched him, observed him from day to day, taking in his routine of swimming around the lake. The way the sunlight seems to catch into his colourful and beautiful scales, the water pool around his smooth body as he swims across the lake.

He was beautiful, strikingly beautiful that I just stood there, on the highest tree at the edge of the lake, to watch him. To observe his movement in the water.

He seemed to be alone, by himself among the lake.

Alone…

Every day I would pass by, every day I would stand on top of this tree and look down at the beautiful lake. To spot him swimming slowly among the edge of the lake, as if he was looking for something…

Or… someone.

He would sing a beautiful melody that can make normal humans go insane and crazy. A melody from Heaven, even I didn't understand it. I would memorize the song, craved the beautiful lyrics into my heart and soul and, when I was alone, I would sing the song, over and over again, as I close my eyes and imagine him, that beautiful creature.

For the love of God I want to be close to him, to be nearby and touch him, caress his pale skin. I wanted to tell him how much I'm in love with him, wanting to tell him I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

But… Ha, life is cruel.

I'm a male harpy, he is a merman.

A beautiful merman, swimming in a beautiful lake, alone by himself.

I wanted to speak to him, to listen to his voice talking to me, to hear he sing the strange melody that seems to make my heart melt.

Today as well, I came by, landing on top of the same tree I had been staying for a while just to observe him. I flexed my red wings as my eyes scan for him, just to realize …

He was nowhere to be seen!

I panicked and quickly flew down to the lake, my sharp eyes scanning the lake surface, trying to find him.

I called out for him, hoping somehow he would hear me and come to me, but…

After a while, scanning hopelessly for him, I landed on the branch of the dead tree in the middle of the deadly quiet lake, my head hung low as I felt tears in my eyes.

He couldn't be… could he?

Suddenly I heard something coming from my right. I looked up and saw… him.

I blinked, hoping that the sunlight wasn't tricking me into seeing illusion, but…

He was here, he really was here!

He slowly swam toward me, his long white hair seems to flow with the water as he cautiously stop in front of me, and looking up at me, sapphire blue eyes filled with curiosity.

His lips twisted into a sunshine smile as he come closer, reaching his hands out to wipe a single tear that had escape my eyes lid and roll down my cheek. He leaned closer, reaching out his other hand as he pressed his forehead towards mine.

I closed my eyes and relax into his touch, feeling the warmness from his fingers and forehead, letting it reach under my skin, letting it warm my frozen heart.

We stayed still, no one dare to break the calm quietness overthrown on the lake surface. The wind seemed to stop flowing, the sun seems to stop gazing, leaving only me and him in this world.

After what it seems like only a second passed by, he pulled back, gently brushing his fingertips over my cheeks as his lips again, twisted into a breathtaking smile.

I smiled as I too slowly reached out my hands and run my fingertips over his soft cheeks, watching as he advert his eyes sight as his cheeks had redden into a very cute blush.

God was he trying to seduce me? He was so shy I could literally can just take him off the water and take him back to my nest and claim him as mine, but I immediately mentally slapped myself, trying to gain back my usual self as I take a deep breath.

"What is your name, beautiful merman?" I asked, gazing deep into his sapphire blue eyes as I wait for an answer.

"My name is Nero. How about you, handsome harpy?" He laughed as I drink in the sweet voice answering me back.

"My name is Dante." I replied to his question, watching him closely as his eyes pour deep into my, sparkling with playfulness and mystery. He let go of his hands as he swam around me, tail flicking water on to me playfully and I spread my wings, blocking the incoming droplets of water from Nero's tail. Nero laughed loudly as he swim a couple of more circles before settle down in front of me again, eyeing my red wings.

"You like it?" I asked as I noticed he was gazing at my wings. I spread my wings out, letting the tip of my wings touching the surface of water as he also reach out his smooth, white as pearl hands and gently running his fingers on my outer feathers, fingertips stroking the feather soothingly as his eyes sparks with the hint of playfulness behind those attractive sapphire eyes.

"Yes, I have been keeping an eye on you for a while." He whispered softly as he stroked my feather, brushing his fingertips on the edge of each red feather as a smile bloom on his lips. I laid fully down on the tree branch, brushing my long white hair back behind my wings and let him play with the feather. Nero glanced up and smile, he beckoned me to join him in the water, which I shake my head in response.

"I'm a male harpy Nero, I can't swim." I smiled sadly. Nero seems to realise the problem and he shake his head, another smile bloom on his beautiful pink lips.

"Would you mind if you lift me up, let me sit with you?" Nero asked shyly as he turn his head to the side, exposing the long column of flesh we called a neck in front of me, decorated with 3 lines of gill on each side of his neck. I figured it was for him to be able to breath underwater. After all he's a merman, his body will be made finely to adjust into the water environment, swimming and all of that. I raised an eyebrow as curiosity raised in my chest; he was asking to be lift and sit next to me, but he's a merman! Can he really get out the water?

"Are you sure? You are a merman, are you really going to be okay out of the water?" I asked him carefully before making any movement, making sure this was exactly what Nero wanted. After all I didn't want to make some stupid mistakes and hurt my precious Nero.

"Yes, I can stay out of water for a while. Please Dante?" Nero gazed up at me with his pleading eyes, even blinking in an attempt to convince me to do as he said. I hesitated for a bit, before sitting up and make some room for Nero, then I reached out for him, taking him in my arms and lifted him up to sit next to me.

God, his body was so finely made, blue and red scales shinning under the afternoon sun, reflecting such lovely colour around himself as it lit up the lake surface. Each scale seems to have its own unique colour, mixing perfectly with each other to combine and create a breathtaking overall layer of scales on Nero's body, running from his waist down to entire of his body. The attractive chest caught my attention next, with two lovely pink nipples standing proudly in the air and I let my eyes roam freely at his body, memorizing each delicate flesh I stumble on. I let my eyes travel down to his abs, which I wish I would be able to run my hands over those beautifully sculpted abs, feeling the muscle twitch under my touch. His tail was where my eyes had stick themselves on his body next; the define strong merman tail structure and the long caudal fin which seems to flow along the air, shining in a rich mix of blue from the scales on his lateral line down to the long gold-fish-like tail tip in deep red colour. He even flicked his caudal fin playfully, catching where my eyes were on his body. He giggled in a very cute and childish way as another blush had decided to take resident on his cheeks, the handsome and beautiful face seems to light up in the evening sun.

I snapped back into reality as Nero squirmed in my arms, wanting to sit next to me, which I slowly and gently place him down right next to me and proceed to wrap my arms securing around him, pulling him close to me as I don't want him to fall down the water below both of us.

He leaned into me, resting his head on my chest and I could smell an attractive scent coming from him, fresh water and a hint of sweet like vanilla. He nuzzled into my neck as I gently stroke his long white hair, which was still freshly wet and I can spot droplets of water running down at the end of his hair tips, which I find it very beautiful and fitting into his characteristic. I rested my chin on his head, closing my eyes as I salvage the peaceful time spending with him as I tighten my arms, making sure he was sitting securely next to me.

I felt a sensual stroke at the end of my long hair tip and I open my eyes, my gaze met his. I leaned down to his beautiful face, letting my lips dance on his skin as I held him tighter, spreading my wings around him and enclosed him closer into my body while I ran my lips over his closed eyes, gently brushing his long eye lashes, running along that high nose and slowly descend down to his lips. I blinked in sudden realisation…

I was about to kiss him, and more importantly…

He didn't push me away, he didn't even try to stop me for it!

I tilted his head up to meet me in a gentle manner and the sight that greeted me was something I couldn't believe it was happening, right in front of me.

His cheeks had reddened into a super cute blush as his eyes filled with… adoration, affection. He blinked in surprise as he felt his face being lifted up to meet mine.

We sat still, with him being encased with my wings, my left hand tilling his face and my right arms on his slim waist, fingers resting on his soft flesh. What I didn't expect to feel was the sensation of Nero shiver under my touch as he shut his own eyes and rest his head toward the centre of my chest, his tail flicking nervously as I being adventurous; letting my left hand also running up to his spine and slowly playing with the soft, almost transparent dorsal fin lining up his spine, starting from his under-shoulder blade down to his waist.

Another shiver I felt from Nero as I repeated the caress, this time running from his waist back up to his shoulder-blade, finger running teasingly in the junction connected his fin to his body, smirking in satisfaction as I felt Nero shivered and arch into my touches and oh, here comes my brain, supplying me with a picture of him underneath my own body, writhing and shivering in pleasure…

Ok bad brain, not now, not now!

"Dan… Dante... not there …" I heard him moaned out lowly, obviously that place was one of his erogenous zone laying all over his body. I smiled wickedly as I brush my lips against his left ear, feeling him trembling in my arms.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I breathed lowly, making sure my lips would brush his sensitive ear as both my hands come up and stroke both of his side, gently kneading the soft flesh on his waist as I try out different ways of pleasuring him.

"No you… didn't, but that place is… sensitive…" Nero whispered back, digging his face into my chest as he was trying his hardest to hide his heated face. I pulled him back a little and observe his handsome face which lit up in pleasure coursing through his body.

I ran my fingertips over his highly sensitive lips as I take in his body reaction. His tail flicking in a nervous and adorable way, eyes open half lid in a result for being touched in such a sensual way, his hips arched into my arm as I gave the firm and sensitive flesh a small squeeze, testing out the limit I can reach before stepping over the boundaries and gently massaged his back, running my fingers in a sensual and seductive manner, in an attempt to make him submit.

"May I, Nero?" I whispered into his lips, my eyes had glued themselves on his rosy pink lips for a while now, wanting to have a chance to taste it, to claim it as mine.

"Yes, Dante." That was all the permission I need to pull his body flush to me and pull him into a heated kiss.

I pressed my lips against him, slowly but firmly, loving how he seems to be so shy but he decided to return my kiss, letting me hold him in my arms. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, earning an sensual deep whimper from the back of his throat at the feeling of his lips being licked, he shyly open his mouth, granting my sinful desire and letting my tongue explore his inner carven, mapping out and unexplored territory and claim it as mine. A low moan made its way out of his lips as I tangle my tongue with him, running the wet and soft muscle over his shy one, inviting him to dance with mine in such an erotic dance of this such sensitive part of our bodies. He moaned softly into the kiss, back arched into my welcome arms as I took the kiss one step further, licking his inner mouth and mapping out his hot carven, making sure to memorised all his sensitive spots locate inside his soft mouth, letting my tongue tangle with his as I deepen the kiss, pulling him flush to my body and wrap my wings around him tighter, enclose him within my arm reach.

We parted away after Nero gave a small whimper, trying to tell me he needed some air. I let him, licking away some spilled saliva from the corner of his lips as he breath in the hot air around us, trying to fill up his starving lungs. His breath hitched as I lay soft and wet kisses down his neck, starting from his right ears this time down to the gills and I gave each of them a wet lick, smirking when he shivered in my arms and moaned my name loudly in my ears, getting turn on by the licking and the sucking I gave him. I gave one of the gills a lick before gazing my teeth on it, slowly and seductively sucking the soft skin, making sure to leave a mark after I was done with his neck.

I pulled away after I heard a choke moan from Nero, satisfied with the red bite mark I have left on his neck. I gave it a tentative lick, soothing the bruised skin under my soft tongue as I heard Nero called out my name in an absolute sexy way, trying to tell me to stop with the teasing.

"Dan… Dante… I …" Nero seemed to try to catch his breath after our heated kiss. He weakly pushed against my chest, trying to gain my attention.

"Yes my love?" I knew what he was trying to tell me, but I decided to play dumb. I wanted to see him beg me, telling me what he needed.

"Pl… Please… stop with… your teasing…" Oh God, the way he begged me as he look up at me with his sapphire eyes, filling with desire and lust and most importantly, submission is fucking drive me crazy. I just wanted to take him back my nest and have my way with him, claiming him as my mate. I swallowed heavily in my throat, unsure what to do next.

I jerked a bit when Nero wrapped his arms around my neck and pull me into a sudden kiss. He took advantage of me being mentally distracted to map out my mouth, which I smirk at his bold attempt, before I return the heated kiss, gripping him tighter in my arms.

We parted the second kiss, trying to gain our breath. I smiled softly as he nuzzled into the junction of my neck, resting his heated face against my equally heated skin. I couldn't help it as I run my hand through his hair, feeling the soft and silky hair in my palm. He giggled which I raised an eyebrow at his cute action.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling curiosity rising in my chest.

"No, just that you are very warm, that's all." He replied with his blinding smile of his as he nuzzled more into my hard chest. I closed my eyes and listen to his cute giggles, liking the way how he fit so perfectly into my chest. May be now is the perfect time to tell him how I feel…

"Nero … I… I want to tell you something…" I started it, unsure if Nero will return my feeling so deeply for him…

"Yes, what is it Dante?" He looked up at me innocently, a playful spark behind his sapphire blue eyes.

"I love you." There, I said it…

Nero smiled sweetly up at me once he heard the three little words I said. He gave me a quick kiss before he…

Ok, this was not exactly what I planned but…

He pulled me down the water below us, laughing in an absolute childish way as he saw me struggled with trying to stay on top of the water surface (Come on I'm a fucking male harpy I can't swim!) he came to my rescue and gently pull me to the edge of the lake, all the while giggling and teasing me for being unable to swim. I pouted like a child, flexing my wings and keep trying to flick water to his face, growling every time Nero just dodged and flicked his tail to get me back.

We arrived under one of the oldest tree at the edge of the lake, laying down beneath the wide branches that cover part of the lake. Nero pulled me into his arms, gently twirling my hair with his fingers.

"I love you too Dante." He whispered in my ears before he pull me into another kiss.

God it felt so good, knowing that the person of admiration also loved me back, the feeling was Heavenly. I pulled him closer to my own body, flipping him over so he lay on top of the soft ground with me on top of him. I wanted to show him who was the dominate one, the one in charge, and I want to see him submit into me, completely.

Nero moaned weakly into the kiss, understood his position and reached his hands into my hair, gave it a gentle pull, silently telling me he knew who was in charge. I swirled my tongue around his, sucking on the soft and sensitive muscle gently but in a possessive manner. I kept sucking until he was out of breath, feeling light headed and dizzy as I expertly map out his sweet carven, memorised every single crook and cranny, forcing my brain to focus completely only on him.

A thought suddenly clicked at the side of my brain somewhere, then comes with the supply of images of me… pleasuring him, eating him out and forcing him to moan my name in the heat of passion. I shivered, the thoughts were very sexy indeed. It made me tremble with desire to claim him as my mate and spend the rest of my life with this beautiful merman laying underneath me. I closed my eyes and think… should I?

I drew away, staring lovingly at his pink lips that bruised from our passionate kissing, a string of our mixed saliva connected both of our sinful lips together. I leaned down again to lick the string away, licking along the pink petal lower lip of my beautiful Nero, my ears drank in the sound of him whimpering softly, and seductively as I have my way with him. He gave another weak moan and a tug at my hair, trying to tell me to hurry the fuck up.

"I want to claim you as mine, Nero. I don't think I can hold back the urge of claiming you for much longer." I confessed into his sensitive ears, licking the outer-shell as I take the ear lobe between my teeth, playfully bite down and smirk as he shivered and trembling in my arms. My brain immediately stored down the information, ticking off the list of pleasure spots mentally I had.

_Lips._

_Ears._

_Back._

_Side._

_Spine._

_Fin._

Nero pulled my face toward his, his eyes gleaming with passion and desire behind those sapphire eyes and a small smile bloom on his pink petal lips.

"I want to be yours for a while Dante. You have no idea how long I have been swimming around the lake, trying to look for you every day." Nero nuzzled his straight nose with mine, his merman tail gently wrap around my right leg, the soft and firm flesh rubbing against my thigh.

"Ah, so you have been looking for me as well, my cute Nero?" I ran my hands down to his merman tail and place a kiss gently on his caudal fin, loving a soft moan of pleasure leaking from his beautiful lips.

"Y… Yes, I have … been … swimming around the … lake… trying to …Ah! ... look for you … Dante!" He moaned loudly as I bite down the junction his soft ray dorsal fin connected to his large and strong myotomes, liking how he buck his tail to my mouth and flick his caudal fin as pleasure course through his body. He moaned again as I bit down hard at his front dorsal fin, his face twisted in full pleasure, his hands grip the grass beneath us tightly until his knuckle turn white.

_Caudal fin._

_Front and back dorsal fin._

He thrown his head back and moaned in a completely desperate way as I place my lips upon the side of his neck, gently kissing each of the gill lovingly before I dip my tongue under each gill, licking the soft pink flesh hidden beneath his outer skin, drawing another desperate moan from his lips, dripping with lust and pleasure, but I didn't stop there, I sucked his upper neck, making sure to leave the flesh glimpse and sparkle with my split, the tender flesh turn into a lovely red colour and had a teeth mark marked his long pale neck, claiming him as my mate.

_Upper neck._

_Inner gill._

I continued my assault, making sure I have licked and tasted his inner flesh before I removed my lips from his neck, giving each of his lovely gills a soft kiss as he shivering and trembling in my arms. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips before moving down to his chest, giving each of his pink nipples a lick, following with a soft bite before sucking the left nub in my mouth, while my right hand worry the other one, pinching and caress the sensitive nipple until it was erected and go fully red, all the while my ears drank in the delicious and sexy sound of my Nero moaning and twisting his body in pleasure, his tail curling around my right leg tighter as he ran his smaller hands down my back, fingers massaging the junction my wings meet my shoulder blade. I growl lowly in an attempt to tell him I was aroused, even though I want to take it slow with him laying willingly in my arms.

"Please… Dante…" Nero whispered in my ears. I lifted up my own face to take in his expression.

He was panting harshly, his cheeks had turned into a lovely red colour, his eyes gazing into mine, filling with the desire and lust. His tail curled tighter around my leg, occasionally twitching whenever I caress at a right spot on his body. I took his white as pearl, small hands into mine and gave each of them a soft but slow kiss, smiling sweetly when his face lit up even redder in embarrassment. He whispered my name again as his tail squeeze around my leg tighter, trying to tell me to continue, but as a fucking tease I am, I want to see him beg for me.

"What is the magic word my lovely Nero? I want to hear you say them directly to me, telling me exactly what you need from me." I gave him another kiss on the corner of his lips, smirking in satisfaction as my Nero shivered from the way I whispered huskily into his ears. I watched as he open and close his mouth a few times, trying his hardest to tell me what he needed the most, but fail miserably at doing so. Time to encourage him further then.

"I want you to tell me Nero, exactly what you need from me. Let me hear your beautiful voice my love." I again whispered in his ears, gave the outer shell a soft lick, watching Nero trembling in my arms at the sexy voice I used. I watched as he closed his eyes and breathe in deeply, trying to either give in to what I said, or to go against it. I again gave him another heated kiss on the lips, sucking his wet tongue and press his smaller body against mine, pressing my freshly rise erection again his front scales near his front dorsal fin, expressing my urge to claim him through my body expression, just what I didn't expect was the sight of Nero arched his back and moaned out my name loudly, enough to wake every single creature within the outer lake area. Must have done something right then!

"Dante!" Oh for the sake of whatever on Heaven, his moan was so erotic and dripping heavily with lust, desire. I eyed his body, liking the way how his body expressed the need for me to touch him, caress him and embrace him. I grounded my erection against his body, brushing seductively against the same area, just to listen to my cute Nero moaning my name as he arched his back, pushing his own chest flush against mine, his own fish tail squeezing my right leg tighter and his mouth open wide, letting the air comes in to fill his starving lungs in his chest.

"I must have done something right then, eh Nero? Tell me, where do you want me to touch you? Or would you like to … guide me, my love?" I purred into his ears, pressing my own large erection against his sensitive area again for the third time. This time I pressed against him harder, letting the tip of my erection brush delicately against his own soft layer of scales, feeling the pleasure of brushing my own need against his tail flaring at the back of my brain. Shit the pleasure was starting to become so much that it was getting harder for me to go slowly on his body and cool down my need to fuck him.

I watched in amusement as Nero slowly opened his sapphire eyes to gaze at me, then processed to grab both of my hands and guide me toward the area where I was brushing my erection against him. I stopped my hips from my thrusting and wait, letting Nero guide me toward the area on his body he wanted me to touch.

"…In here…" He used my index finger to slide through a small gap in between two of the large scale around five inches below his belly-button. I gently push my finger in and slowly swirling around, gently massage the inner sensitive flesh. Suddenly my finger brush against something quite hard but smooth at the same time. Feeling a bit of confusion, I looked up at Nero flushing face for the answer.

"Pull… it out … It's my … Ah!" I didn't even let him finish his sentence as I immediately push in my thumb, spreading the tight flesh as he panted and toss his head to the side, body shiver and trembling as I pulled out his erection, letting it get first contact with the air around us.

His own need was already leaking with fresh pre-cum, the tip was so wet and slippery. I smirked as I ran my fingers slowly against the top of his erection, stroking the hard flesh in my large hands and stared at him, licking my lips as images of my cute Nero tossed his head back and moaned my name loudly, back arched off the grass beneath him as his face twisted in pleasure, his tail flick violently against my thighs. Time to make him feel really good then.

I ran my tongue against his pink rod of meat, collecting and tasting his sweet pre-cum, my hands held his tail tightly to prevent him to smacking it against me while he was drown in the heat of pleasure. I gave the head of his erection a small lick, loving how he arch into my mouth and whimper, moaning my name as he was silently begging for me to continue my assault. I immediately took it as an invitation and dive down, taking as much of his heated cock into my mouth, warming him up in an absolute seductive way. I smirked behind my lips as I start to suck his sensitive flesh, letting my tongue ran slowly underneath his swollen cock, feeling him buck against the back of my throat as I suck harder, making sure to gaze my teeth against his flesh, loving how he whimpered my name desperately as I dive down deeper, humming happily as I finally got a sweet chance to thoroughly taste my Nero.

"Dan… Dante… I… I can't… h..hold… Ah… DANTE!" And with just that, he released into my waiting mouth, his back arched so high off the soft ground, his hands had moved to hold on tightly to my long white hair as he scream at the top of his lungs, my name fell out of his pink petal lips as he came, filling my mouth with his seed. I continued sucking thought, milking him dry of his sweet cum.

I pulled off his soften cock, smirking like an animal I am as I caught the sight of him laying still on the grass, closing his eyes and panting harshly as he was trying his best to fill up his starving lungs. I leaned down to give him a soft kiss on his lips, smiling as he slowly open his sapphire blue eyes and gaze happily at me, a beautiful smile bloom on his lips. He wrapped his long arms around my neck and he leaned up, pressing his kiss-bruised lips against my own lips. I pressed harder against his soft lips, thrusting my tongue into his soft mouth and twirl my tongue with his, giving him a taste of himself, smirking as I felt his face lid up in embarrassment.

He digged his face into my chest, closing his eyes in sudden exhaustion after his body experienced a very good orgasm (I give it to him, of course it has to be good!). I leaned down to gently give him a peck, softly kissing his forehead and let a smile bloom on my lips when he kissed me back, a small kiss but full of happiness.

"Thank you Dante. That was awesome." He looked up at me and smile, nuzzling his face toward my neck. I let him, holding his tired body closer to mine and share my body heat with him.

My breath hitched at a contact of his smooth, white pearl hands running slowly on my still hard as rock erection. I shut my eyes, breathing heavily at the sudden contact, my body automatically welcome the touches as I moaned out Nero name lowly. I spotted a full smirk before he flipped me over to the grass ground, slowly kissing down my body.

I let him do as he pleased, shutting my eyes tight at the sensation of having his long fingers dragging and massaging my muscles while his lips ran soothingly on my heated skin, drawing low pants from the back of my throat. I moaned out his name as he gave the head of my rock hard dick an experience lick, testing out my taste before he flash me his beautiful smile and turn his attention back to my erection, running his hands over the tip and spread the pre-cum gathered there, starting to pump it while his lips slowly devour my large shaft.

I gasped and moan at the warm sensation spreading my entire body, loving how Nero was trying his very best to please me. I watched with haft lids eyes, the way his small hands pump the length his mouth cannot wrap it, the way he hummed softly at the back of his throat, sending pleasure to my spine, the way he occasionally flicked his baby blue eyes up at me and take in my body language, the way his tongue wrap and run along the back of my hard dick, trying to copy what I have done to him. All of this was driving me in completely fucking sane. Even though sometimes his teeth accidently brush over my erection and I let out a low hiss, he immediately run his tongue over and lick the tender spot as an apology, which I accepted it because I know this must be his first time giving head to another male. A low groan rumbled at the back of my throat as I placed my hands over his head, letting my fingers tangled with his soft as silk hair.

"I'm close, Nero." I tried to warn him, telling him I needed to cum soon, but he keeps going at a faster pace, popping his head up and down, running and twisting his tongue in an attempt to make me cum.

I screamed out his name as I cum into his waiting mouth, forcing him to take all of my thick seed. He drank them desperately, happily milking my dry of my thick seed. The orgasm hit me hard like a huge wave of pleasure, numbing my entire body. I flexed my wings a bit, letting it lay flat on the ground, feeling my beautiful Nero crawled back up and settle down in my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Nero."

"I love you too Dante."

So ~~ This is my very first time writing something like this, in first person also. Let me know what all of you think. 


End file.
